Tokage Tsurara
| birthday = 7th January | age = 21 (Pre-Timeskip), 23 (Post-Timeskip) | gender = Male | height = 1,91 m (Pre-Timeskip), 1,94 m (Post-Timeskip) | weight = 72 kg (Pre-Timeskip), 75 kg (Post-Timeskip) | eyes = Red | hair = Black | blood type = O | affiliation = Ichigo's Group | previous affiliation = Himself | occupation = College Student | previous occupation = High School Student | team = None| previous team = None | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = Karakura Town | marital status = Single| relatives = Unknown Older Brother, Unknown Mother | education = Unnamed University| status = Active | shikai = Mizuryū| bankai = }} Tokage Tsurara (トカゲつらら, Tsurara Tokage, literally "Icy Lizard"/"Cold Lizard") is a Human, a student in an unnamed university, Karakura Town who has gained an unusual power, and later he awakens his own Shinigami powers. He is acknowledged and recognized by the Soul Society as an average Shinigami. Appearance Having the appearance of a young adult, Tokage is a pretty tall young man and a slender, although quite muscular body with sharp features which he displays with a frown most of the time. He has quite brown-ish skin in most parts of his body, though the most-covered parts of his body has lighter skin than the non-covered. He has a pair of unusual, menacingly crimson-colored eyes, although people sometimes mistake them as brown at first glance, accompanied by a pair of rectangular and thick glasses, each having a wooden-like material for the handle. Possessing a quite long, but not too long spiky black hair that reaches down to his neck, Tokage prefers to keep his hair messy and sometimes sweep it to the right side of his face. His casual clothing involves a normal V-neck shirt that he wears everyday, though he wears it with different color each day, but he mostly wears grey, underneath a black-colored blazer which he wears everyday. His blazer has no buttons, thus leaving it open all the time, and the sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, with black fur around them. A long, black belt-like sash is attached onto his torso from his left shoulder to his waist's right side. It is placed in front of his V-neck shirt, and underneath his blazer. He wears a pair of mostly grey-colored jeans and a pair of white sneakers. His neck is covered by a dark purple scarf up to his mouth, covering the latter's frown. He has a hand-made necklace with a thick string-like material and a blue, tear-shaped pendant which rests in front of his abdomen. Overall, Tokage appears like a young gentleman. In his Soul form, he wears a normal Shinigami uniform, black Kosode and black Hakama, tied together with a white sash, and a pair of sandals. His necklace and dark purple scarf, however, remains. Personality Calm and silent, Tokage is a non-talkative individual and is unlike the teenagers his age who follow modern music, TV show, and pop star trends. He is rather a person who would act on his own, keeping distance from others including his most closest friends, and willing to do everything on his own. He is happy being alone, though he understands the fact that no human could live alone without the help of another human. He wouldn't let anyone, including his closest friends, to interfere with his problems and business, and willing to solve any problems on his own, which usually end in nothing but him couldn't solve the problems. In most occasions, he would say that if he work with the others, he would just be a burden to them, and more importantly, they would be a burden to him. He is pretty close-hearted, suspecting almost everyone in his life, not including his family, for their good behavior for him, and not willing to share his deepest, darkest secrets to anyone, or even talk about his problems in life to others. Due to his calm and silent nature, most people would just be friends with him, thinking that he will probably be a nice person. However, despite his calm and silent nature, Tokage has an explosive and pretty fragile temper, mostly being angry all the time, even at the most little mistakes. Unlike his nature to live alone, Tokage is actually pretty kind, and on rare occasions, will help his friends. Also, despite his silent-looking nature to which others would think that is is rather observant, he is not. He is not observant, nor he is very bright, as he is the type to take a leap before he could see how far the leap is. And sometimes, his calm nature allows him to keep focused on the matters at hands when a crisis is happening around him. Sometimes he would give up easily when he couldn't solve his problem, but sometimes he wouldn't give up and faces the problem bravely as a hero-like figure. In addition, he is very polite towards older people, willing to help them and does not hope for anything in return. As he likes to be alone and doesn't like other people to interfere with his problems, arrogance was born inside of him, believing that he could handle anything in his life with his own self. Also, Tokage has shown arrogance within his Zanpakutō's ability, having overconfident in its power and believing it is the most powerful [[w:c:bleach:Kido|'Kidō']]'-type Zanpakuto'. However, he does not show arrogance in his Shinigami powers, nor his natural ability to manipulate water at will in front of his friends, and usually keeps both statuses to himself. His closest friends would know his nature more than his average friends, other than being calm and silent. He is a pretty self-centered and selfish man, and in addition, he doesn't want to know or even care about his surroundings. These are born out of his own self-awareness, which he believes that it would come easily in his life. He prioritize his own safety than others, and sometimes talk about himself in his life. And sometimes, he wouldn't care about anything around him, saying that if he cares about his surrounding, it would just be a burden to himself, despite being one of the smartest students in his university. Other than that, Tokage is a very religious man, believing the existence of Jesus Christ, Heaven, and even Hell. Despite his nature, when it comes to religious status, he puts everything into his effort. However, when it comes to family matters, he let go all of his bad personalities. He is very caring to his family, loving them, and willing to do everything including sacrifice his own life for his family. He doesn't like people who insults his family, and will answer in brute force if he heard anyone who makes fun oh his family's name. Tokage is a very classical man, both in his lifestyle and how he talks. A gentleman-like figure, Tokage talks politely, using polite words and rarely uses bad or inappropriate words. He likes classical drama, and sometimes in charge of the drama plot. One of his hobbies are actually plot-writing for end-semester-dramas, an event he absolutely loves. His plot-writing skills and the results of the drama were the two of the three things that could make him smile happily in front of his friends. The way he talks and his gentleman-like figure are the reason why his friends liked him. Even many children liked to play with him, as he knew how to handle children. However, when it comes to bullies who pick on him with excessive words or force, such as suddenly assault him without any reason at all, or even tease his family, Tokage will only answer back with words. The words he uses are inappropriate and sadistic, and sometimes will take out a person's spirit for living, such as saying that their parents didn't die for them to make them bullies. This is the reason why bullies rarely pick on him. As a human who was granted the power to manipulate water, he likes water pretty much. He likes to swim and play with water. Water is the main reason he could smile happily in front of his friends other than his hobby for dramas. He is a very talented swimmer, and has participated in many swimming contests. Other than this, he believes that water is absolute in life, implying that without water, humans are nothing. In addition, he believes that water is the most powerful element among the other natural elements because Earth's surface is mostly covered in water. He also believes that water is dangerous, proven by the large waves which occurs quite rarely around the world. History Tokage was born from an unknown mother after his older brother. When he was three years old, he subconsciously developed the ability to manipulate water, and has kept this to himself until now. This is the reason why he prefers to be alone all the time. He conceals this power all to himself, until one day a Shinigami came. The Shinigami detected his unusual presence, and approached him. Saying that he shouldn't exert out his Reiatsu all the time, the young Tokage replied by saying that it is none of his business. The Shinigami introduced himself as the Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division, and explained that if he does not stop exerting his Reiatsu, monsters would come and hunt for him and his family. Interested and afraid, he finally learned how to control his Reiatsu. The Shinigami returned, and he never saw him again. During the time when he was around seven, a Hollow attacked his family, his mother and older brother were almost killed by the Hollow, prompting him to release his Reiatsu again. He is angered when his mother was almost consumed by the Hollow, giving him a push to release all the Reiatsu he has, knocking both of his relatives unconscious and knocking the Hollow away, also awakening his own Zanpakutō. When he gained his Zanpakutō, he shows a grin at the Hollow, and killed it. Ever since that day, he has become even more protective towards his family, and became more silent than ever. He spent his days to learn what the sword really is, how did he get it, and what does it do, until he subconsciously awaken his Zanpakutō's name. He subconsciously gained his Shikai at the age of nine and harnessed his Zanpakutō's powers at the age of ten. As he kept on releasing his Reiatsu, he has fought many Hollows who were attracted to his Reiatsu, until the Soul Society noticed him. The Soul Society sent a Shinigami to tell him something. The Shinigami approached Tokage day by day, and finally caught his attention. The Shinigami introduced herself, and gave him a sword. The Shinigami explained to him everything about the Spirit Worlds, the Soul SOciety, and even the Shinigami, and said that the Soul Society has acknowledged Tokage's potential to become a Shinigami himself. After explaining, she said that Tokage is welcomed to the Seireitei anytime, and the Soul Society itself is very anxious to meet him, even the Central 46 are, too. Then, the Shinigami leaves. Equipment Brass Knuckles: Tokage has a pair of pitch black metallic brass knuckles which are both hidden underneath his blazer. They each have a pitch black handle in a shape of a bent rectangle for Tokage's fingers, and both have small, square-like prisms protruding out, four on each. Because of their color, they completely blend in with Tokage's blazer, and Tokage has demonstrated a considerable skill using them without any visible flaws. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Mizuryū (水龍, "Water Dragon"/"Sea Serpent"): Tokage's Zanpakutō takes the form of an average Wakizashi, having bronze hilt which is wrapped in dark purple color. The hilt guard takes the form of an average rectangle with a tear-shaped designed on it. Mizuryū has dark blue sheath. Unlike Ichigo Kurosaki's Zanpakutō which only shows when he is in Soul form, Tokage has his Zanpakutō around whether he is in human form, or Soul form. Tokage keeps it hidden on the right side of his abdomen, attached to his belt-like sash. It is tilted a little to the front, allowing Tokage to reach its hilt and unsheathe it. Because of its length, Mizuryū is completely covered underneath Tokage's blazer. It is later proven that Mizuryū is forged by Ōetsu Nimaiya himself. *[[w:c:bleach:Shikai|'Shikai:']] Mizuryū is released by the command "Swim" (泳ぐ, oyogu). Once Tokage says the release command, Mizuryū glows in light blue color. Water generates to cover both the Zanpakutō and the sheath as Tokage spins it, and smashes it into the ground to disperse the water. In Shikai form, Mizuryū extends greatly, becoming an extremely long cylindrical, metallic black shaft. At the top end, Mizuryū has a large crest, shaped like a tear and in blue color, with four needle-like protrusions on each side. The top protrusion is longer than the others, making it effective to become a spear-like weapon. The bottom needle connects with the shaft, and the needle on the right connects with a wide, three segmented machine-like appendage that protrudes a long and wide scythe's blade. The other end is connected with a metallic black chain, which can extend greatly if Tokage wills it, which ends with a tear-shaped pendant, same as his necklace. The structure of Mizuryū's scythe-like weapon allows Tokage to use it as a scythe, a spear, or even a throwing weapon. Shikai Special Ability: Despite its Shikai transformation to regenerate water, Mizuryū is actually a Kidō-type Zanpakutō, instead of water sub-elemental type. Mizuryū's special ability is very unique, even for a Kidō-type Zanpakutō. Mizuryū's special ability allows Tokage to steal a fraction of the enemy's exerted Reiatsu when he slashes it at the enemy, instead of stealing his enemy's Reiryoku. The stolen Reiatsu fractions are kept inside Mizuryū's three segmented machine-like appendage. Tokage stated that the fractions of stolen Reiatsu has the exact same amount to the Head Captain's exerted Reiatsu currently, and has never been released. Tokage also stated that if the appendage was broken, it will exert out all of the stolen Reiatsu in the vicinity until it is fixed either by Tokage or Mizuryū itself again. Tokage likens the appendage as Mizuryū's storage. The unique pattern of Mizuryū's Shikai special ability is that Mizuryū can use the abilities of the enemies he had slashed, based on their Reiatsu which was stolen and kept inside Mizuryū's storage. For example, Tokage slashes a Hollow which has the ability to fire [[w:c:bleach:Bala|'Bala']]. The current Hollow's exerted Reiatsu is stolen and kept inside Mizuryū's storage forever, and Mizuryū has the ability to fire Bala. However, if Tokage slashes another enemy with different Reiatsu pattern and abilities, the previous ability disappears, whereas the previous stolen Reiatsu does not. For example, Tokage slashes another Hollow with different Reiatsu pattern and has the ability to fire [[w:c:bleach:Cero|'Cero']]. The Reiatsu is kept to Mizuryū's storage, and Mizuryū has the ability to fire a Cero, and its ability to fire Bala disappears. Mizuryū is able to do this without limit, and no Reiatsu is "too big" for Mizuryū to steal. Also, Mizuryū has shown the ability to steal both Shinigami and Arrancar Reiatsu. When absorbed, Mizuryū gains various abilities depending on their patterns of Reiatsu. For example, Mizuryū has he ability to shoot Getsuga Tenshō after slashing w:c:bleach:Ichigo Kurosaki, and has gained the ability to shatter its blade into razor sharp pieces after slashing Byakuya Kuchiki. The weak point of Mizuryū's ability is that the ability it gains from the stolen Reiatsu can only last for around five until seven hours, and disappears completely until Tokage slashes another enemy. Tokage refers his Shikai as the first trump card to winning battles. Quotes (To the bullies who pick on him) "Ah, yes. The traditional bullying. Well, now, would your dead parents like to have you as their sons? Well, if only you would knew. You are just wastes and dumps around humanity. How rude." (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I will always work alone, and don't you dare interfere with my problems! However, if you decided to help me with my homework, I will gladly accept your help, although I don't know whether you understand my education well, since you're only a high school student." (To Rukia Kuchiki) "The Soul Society, eh? Not that it sounds bad, but it lacks a certain 'oomph' into it. Anyway, I cannot just go with you towards the place. I have to protect my family."